voice_acting_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Kenji Nomura
| birth_date = | birth_place = Okayama Prefecture, Japan | death_date = | death_place = | othername = | height = | occupation = Voice actor | yearsactive = 1997 - present | spouse = | domesticpartner = | website = }} is a Japanese voice actor from Okayama Prefecture affiliated with Aksent. He has starring roles in anime shows, including Mitsunori Kugayama in Genshiken, Chairman Harabote in Kinnikuman: Ultimate Muscle, Lorenzo in Ristorante Paradiso, Gilles de Rais in Drifters. He also voices in a bunch of supporting roles in anime series including Battle Spirits, First Love Limited, Jormungand, Kanokon, Valkyria Chronicles, Yes! PreCure5, and Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. He voices Victor Magnes and several villain character in One Piece . Filmography Television animation ;2014 *''Bakumatsu Rock'' (Otose) ;2016 *''Divine Gate'' (Palomides) ;2017 *''Dragon Ball Super'' (Toppo) Unknown date *''A Certain Magical Index'' series (Toya Kamijo) *''Akame ga Kill'' (Sten) *''Ashita no Nadja'' (Rosso) *''Baki the Grappler'' (Yūjirō Hanma) *''Bakumatsu Kikansetsu Irohanihoheto'' (Kakashi no Keishin) *''Beet the Vandel Buster'' (Zenia) *''Bleach'' (Yammy Llargo) *''Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo'' (Tesuikatsu/Katsu) *''Detective Conan'' (Babysitter Onitsura) *''Cybuster'' (Izaki) *''Daphne in the Brilliant Blue'' (Wong) *''Digimon Adventure'' (Nanimon) *''Digimon Frontier'' (Arbormon, Petaldramon) *''Digimon Tamers'' (Babel) *''Eyeshield 21'' (Makoto Otawara, Komusubi's father) *''Fullmetal Alchemist'' (Delfino) *''Futakoi Alternative'' (Gen-san the Tofu Seller) *''Gallery Fake'' (Shinha) *''GeGeGe no Kitarō'' (Kimura) *''Genshiken'' (Mitsunori Kugayama)http://dengekionline.com/data/news/2007/10/1/b8ffde5aa8ddb8474efc8801a7590adc.html *''Genma Wars'' (Loof) *''Ginga Legend Weed'' (Hiro) *''Honey and Clover'' (Yoriji Fujiwara) *''Is It Wrong to Try to Pick Up Girls in a Dungeon?'' (Gareth Landrock) *''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure'' (Santana) *''Jormungand'' (Wiley) *''Karen Senki'' (Older Butcher) *''Kindaichi Case Files'' (Mikihiko Wakaōji, Toshirō Funaki) *''Kinnikuman the Second'' (Buffaloman, Scarface, The Adams) *''Kinnikuman the Second: Ultimate Muscle'' (Harabote Muscle, Destruction, Tomokazu) *''Kinnikuman the Second: Ultimate Muscle 2'' (Buffaloman, Harabote Muscle, Tomokazu) *''MegaMan NT Warrior Stream'' (Duo) *''Moonlight Mile'' (Cabody) *''One Piece'' (Victor Magnes Kuromarimo, Braham, Bobby Funk, Jack)http://www.crunchyroll.com/anime-news/2016/06/19-1/one-piece-anime-casts-its-jack *''Papuwa'' (Magic Sōsui, G) *''Peacemaker Kurogane'' (Harada Sanosuke) *''Samurai Champloo'' (Villager) *''SD Gundam Sangokuden Brave Battle Warriors'' (Sousou Gundam) *''Shakugan no Shana Second'' (East-Edge) *''Shakugan no Shana Final'' (East-Edge) *''Tactical Roar'' (Kunio Okamachi) *''The World is Still Beautiful'' (Jaina) *''The Testament of Sister New Devil'' (Varga) *''The Testament of Sister New Devil Burst'' (Voruga) *''Trinity Blood'' (Marquis of Hungaria Gyula Kádár) *''The Wallflower'' (Black-suited person) *''Uchuu Kyoudai'' (Azuma Takio) *''Valkyria Chronicles (anime)'' (Largo Potter) *''Xenosaga: The Animation'' (Captain Matthews) *''Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's'' (Demak) *''Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal'' (Housaku Yasai) *''Yume no Crayon Oukoku'' (Prime Minister Chameleon) *''Zatch Bell!'' (Gabrio, Faust) *''Zipang'' (Yōkichi Kadomatsu) OVA *''Final Fantasy VII Advent Children'' (2005) (Loz) *''Hunter × Hunter'' (????) (Nikkesu, Bopobo) *''King of Thorn'' (????) (Ron Portman) *''Strait Jacket'' (????) (Reegs) *''Air Gear: Kuro no Hane to Nemuri no Mori'' (2011) (Dontores) Theatrical animation *''Crayon Shin-chan: The Storm Called: Operation Golden Spy'' (2011) (Azuma) Tokusatsu *''Seijuu Sentai Gingaman'' (1998) (Desphias (ep. 33)) *''Kyukyu Sentai GoGo Five'' (1999) (Beast Baron Cobolda (eps. 1 - 48)) *''Mirai Sentai Timeranger'' (2000) (Hell's Gate Prisoner Harbal (ep. 42)) *''Kaettekita Tensou Sentai Goseiger last epic'' (2011) (King Beebi) *''Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger'' (2013) (Debo Hyougakki (ep. 1, 20 - 23, 35)) Video games ;2005 *''Yakuza'' (Yukio Terada) ;2016 *''Dragon Quest Heroes II'' (King Dalal) *''''Overwatch'''' Reinhardt (Japanese Dub) Unknown date *''Ace Combat: Assault Horizon'' (Doug 'D-Ray' Robinson) *''Ace Combat 5: The Unsung War'' (Captain Marcus Snow) *''Armored Core 4'' (Berlioz) *''BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger'' (Iron Tager) *''BlazBlue: Continuum Shift'' (Iron Tager) *''Bullet Witch'' (Darkness) *''Bleach - Heat the Soul 4'' (Yammy) *''Fullmetal Alchemist and the Broken Angel'' (Trainjacker) *''Fushigi Yūgi: Suzaku Ibun'' (Ashitare) *''Injustice: Gods Among Us'' (Uncredited voice) *''Lamento Beyond the Void'' (Bardo) *''Mega Man Powered Up'' (Guts Man, Yellow Devil) *''Metroid: Other M'' (Anthony Higgs) *''Ratchet and Clank'' series series (Captain Qwark) *''Rockman ZX Advent'' (Diaburn the Gazelroid) *''Sonic Riders'' (Storm the Albatross) *''Soulcalibur Legends'' (Barbaros) *''Super Robot Wars UX'' (Jack Smith, Sousou Gundam) *''Tales of the Tempest'' (Forest Ledoyen) *''Unlimited Saga'' (Iskandar, Knight of the Round Table) *''Valkyrie Profile: Lenneth'' (Brahms) *''Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria'' (Brahms, Dylan) *''Wild Arms 5'' (Nightburn Arkland) *''Shin Hikari Shinwa Parutena no Kagami'' (Magnus) Dubbing roles Live-action *''100 Streets'' (Max (Idris Elba)) *''300'' (The Persian Messenger (Peter Mensah)) *''Air'' (Cartwright (Djimon Hounsou)) *''Ant-Man'' (Peachy (Robert Crayton)) *''Cinderella'' (Captain (Nonso Anozie)) *''Dr. Dolittle'' (Baby alligator) *''Godzilla'' (Captain Russell Hampton (Richard T. Jones)) *''Guardians of the Galaxy'' (Korath (Djimon Hounsou)) *''Inferno'' (Christoph Bouchard (Omar Sy)) *''Oz'' (Simon Adebisi) *''Power Rangers: Turbo'' (Goldgoyle, Commander Norquist) *''Power Rangers in Space'' (Frightwing, Commander Norquist) *''Ra.One'' (Ra.One (Arjun Rampal)) *''Ride Along 2'' (Detective James Payton (Ice Cube)) *''Small Soldiers'' (Brick Bazooka) *''Southpaw'' (Jordan Mains (50 Cent)) *''Spartacus series'' (Oenomaus) *''Sue Thomas: F.B.Eye'' (Special Agent Bobby Manning) *''Transformers: Dark of the Moon'' (Hardcore Eddie) *''Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen'' (Jetfire) *''Transformers: Prime'' (William Fowler) *''What We Do in the Shadows'' (Vladislav (Jemaine Clement)) *''X-Men Origins: Wolverine'' (The Blob) Animation *''The Angry Birds Movie'' (Bomb) *''Bee Movie'' (Ken) *''Finding Dory'' (Bloat) *''Finding Nemo'' (Bloat) *''Monsters vs. Aliens'' (The Missing Link) *''My Gym Partner's a Monkey'' (Windsor Gorilla) *''South Park'' (Token Black, Diane Choksondik) *''Superman: The Animated Series, ''Justice League (Lex Luthor) *''Who Framed Roger Rabbit'' (Wheezy) - Special Edition References External links *Kenji Nomura at the Seiyuu database * Category:1970 births Category:Japanese male voice actors Category:Living people